Tempting Death
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: Conocerse entre tanto caos, había sido toda una asaña. Pero enamorarse. Toda una osadía. Ambos habian tentado a la muerte en una y mil formas. Y han de pagar caro. Se los aseguro. Lemon, Zombies, amor, muerte. U.A.
1. Trailer

**_~HOLIS :D Bueno les traigo nueva historia. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando para poder subirla al fin, ahora que lo hice, espero que de verdad sea de todo su agrado. Abajo les dejare el link de el Trailer~_**

**_ watch?v=DCzyW-6gj5c&amp;spfreload=10_**

**_El primer capitulo ya esta, así que corran a leerlo y dejenme sus comentarios...:D_**

**_Att: ZafiroSxS'n _**

**_Nos leemos! _**


	2. ¿El comienzo o el fin?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es completamente mia. Contiene lemon (mas adelante) asi que si te gusta el genero. ¡Disfrutalo! Que yo lo hice al escribirlo. :D**

**TEMPTING DEATH**

**.**

**ZafiroSxS'n**

**.**

_Hospital central de Tokio, Japón._

_Miércoles, 19 de noviembre._

_16:34 P.M_

— ¿Quieres de verdad que la recepción sea en una hacienda, rodeada de bosque?—el chico castaño pregunto. Para nada convencido de la decisión de su prometida.

— ¡Ya te dije que si Sora! ¿Por qué insistes en que cambie de opinión?—Sakura estaba harta de todo aquello. El en un principio le había dicho que ella podía pedir todo lo que quisiera. Que se arrepintiera de esa forma, la hacía pensar infinidad de cosas.

—Se lo que estás pensando. Y no es que me haya arrepentido. Si no que tú eres muy citadina. No me imagino a ti entre naturaleza—comento el chico acercándose levemente a la pelirosa.

—Sabes muy bien que todo es culpa del ejército. Me quitaron todas las ganas de volver al campo. Más aun al de batalla—

Curar gente era su vocación y placer. Pero había quedado traumada al ver tanta sangre derramada por causas para nada humanistas. Curar personas mutiladas por un cañón, había sido bastante para ella. Y aunque no se consideraba una debilucha ante la sangre (por algo había escogido esa profesión) el verla en esa magnitud. Había sido demasiado; aun para ella. Esperaba no volver a vivir algo como aquello. Otra vez.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. Si le temes ¿Por qué hacer esto?—insistió en saber la razón de todo aquello.

— ¡Simplemente quiero comenzar a superar ese miedo!—declaro apartando la mirada del chico.

Este por su parte soltó una rizadita y tomo a la chica de las mejillas. Amaba muchísimo a esa mujer y se sentía agradecido de haberla encontrado. Sin más preámbulos y sin decir nada. Junto sus labios con los de la chica en un tierno beso, el cual ella correspondió sin chistar.

— ¡Sakura-san! –el grito de la asistente de la pelirosa irrumpió en el consultorio. Logrando que ambos se separaran.

— ¿Qué sucede Shizune? –La pelinegra venia agitada y nerviosa.

— ¡Necesitamos que venga! ¡Están llegando una infinidad de heridos!—Sakura no pidió más información y salió enseguida del consultorio. Seguida por Sora y su joven asistente.

En cuanto salió, observo que todo el hospital estaba ajetreado.

— ¡Háblame de la situación!—pidió Sakura, mientras trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible. El problema. Era que sus tacones se habían puesto en contra de ella.

—No sé mucho. Solo sé que, van alrededor de veinte personas que llegan con heridas en el cuello y extremidades. Para ser más exactos. Mordidas. —ambos la miraron confundida.

— ¿Mordidas? De animal—afirmo Sakura.

—No. Al parecer, las victimas declararon que de…personas—Sakura paro por un momento, confundida.

— De personas ¿hablas enserio?—esta vez pregunto el castaño, llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

—Es lo que me han dicho Doctor—el chico bajo el tono, no podía agarrársela con la pobre chica.

Tanto Sakura como Sora se colocaron guantes de látex una vez que llegaron a emergencias. Corrieron a la camilla más cercana a ellos.

Ahí había una mujer de alrededor de 20 años.

— ¿Cuál es la situación?—le pregunto a la enfermera que la estaba atendiendo.

—Mujer de 22 años, llego hace alrededor de 20 minutos con una herida en la muñeca. Todo el tejido fue arrancado y extraído de la extremidad, llegando al hueso. Le administramos 1 g de Ácido tranexámico para detener la hemorragia.

Sakura tomo una pequeña linterna y lo coloco sobre el ojo de la chica. El cual no reacciono.

— ¿Hace cuánto perdió el conocimiento?—pregunto, mientras revisaba las manos de la chica, que extrañamente ya tenía de color morado verdoso.

—Cerca de 5 minutos—declaro la enfermera.

— ¿Te dijo algo de como se hizo esa herida?—esta vez Sakura acerco el oído al corazón de la mujer, sin obtener el resultado esperado.

— La mordieron. Dijo que ya no era…humano.

— ¡Esta mujer está muerta!—la enfermera la miro sorprendida.

— ¡Imposible! Hace cinco minutos estaba viva, no mostro ningún signo de espasmo—la enfermera le tomo el pulso en el cuello; afirmando el hecho de que, estaba muerta.

Sakura confundida busco a Sora, entre el murmullo de personas. En cuanto lo encontró se acercó a él.

— ¿Cuál es la situación aquí?—le pregunto impaciente.

—Fue una mordida como dijo Shizune, pero ya no pudimos hacer mucho por él. Esta muerto.

— ¡Por favor Doctor! ¡Ayude a mi esposo!—se escuchó a un lado de ellos.

—No se puede hacer nada Señora. Su marido está muerto. —declaro el Doctor tratando de calmar a la histeria de la mujer.

Sakura se sintió inquieta. No era común, ni mucho menos normal que todos murieran al mismo tiempo, ni que tuvieran las mismas características de ataque.

— ¡Sora! Tenemos que buscar ayuda, estamos lidiando con algo diferente—Sakura miro por todo el lugar. De reojo vio como la chiquilla de 22 años que atendió, movió por un momento su dedo índice.

Al parecer la enfermera también lo noto, ya que corrió a revisarla nuevamente. Sakura se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella. Pero antes de que llegara a ellas, la chica se levantó, como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda. La enfermera se sorprendió; pero dejo de lado eso e inmediatamente le pregunto su estado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sientes? –la chica no le respondió.

De un momento a otro, tomo a la enfermera del chongo y el uniforme blanco. Para luego morder con fuerza el cuello cremoso de esta. Sakura dio un respingo ante la escena; después el grito de agonía de la mujer resonó por toda la sala. En cuanto eso sucedió, varios enfermeros salieron de trance ante tal escena y corrieron a ayudar a la mujer.

Tan solo fue un segundo, en que la chica volteo y vio directamente a Sakura a los ojos. Los cuales estaban inyectados de sangre y el iris sin ningún tipo de color. Más que el gris pálido.

¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? Sakura estaba convencida que aquella niña estaba muerta, no había escuchado su corazón. Por supuesto que era normal que el cuerpo se siguiera moviendo después de la muerte, pero era en pequeños espasmos. Talvez ¿le administraron demasiado TXA? ¿Eso fue lo que ocasionó que su corazón parara?

No. Esos ojos ya no tenían conciencia.

Volteo hacia Sora, estaba completamente pálido y mirando la escena frente a ellos.

— ¡Doctor! Se está moviendo este también—se escuchó a lo lejos.

Entonces Sakura solo supo una cosa. Tenía que huir de ahí.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Sora!—sacudió a su prometido. Este por fin despabilo.

—Pero Sakura. ¡No podemos dejarlos!—esta vez la miro a los ojos.

— ¡Hazme caso! Por favor—suplico, este la miro con duda.

— ¡Solo mira a tú alrededor! —

Dicho esto el caos comenzó, todos los cadáveres comenzaron a levantarse. Atacando a todo lo que estuviera frente a él. Sakura tomo a Sora de la mano y lo arrastro con ella.

— ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!—grito con todas sus fuerzas. Pero nadie logro escucharla. Todos corrían y se empujaban dentro de la sala tratando de salvarse de aquello. Los que una vez fueron muertos, bajaron de sus camillas y persiguieron a los vivos. Cuando Sakura y Sora lograron salir de ahí, no fue diferente lo que vieron. Todos corrían desesperados y pedían ayuda. Parecía como si estuvieran dentro de una película de terror.

— ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!? –grito Sora, esta vez tomando la mano de la pelirosa y dirigiéndola hacia la salida.

—Tenemos que llegar a tu auto ¿tienes las llaves verdad?—le pregunto el castaño a Sakura.

— ¡Mierda! Las deje en mi oficina—

El chico frunció el ceño. Sabía que no había sido buena idea dejar su auto en la mañana en la casa de ella. Ambos habían llegado juntos al hospital. Pero no era hora de lamentarse.

— ¡Vale! Yo iré por ellas. Tu corre hacia el auto y espérame ahí ¿De acuerdo?—

—No creo que sea buena idea separarnos en esta circunstancia—declaro la pelirosa tomando con más fuerza la mano de su novio. Él lo dudo un momento pero al final acepto.

— Bien. ¡Vamos! –ambos chicos corrieron nuevamente por el pasillo y tomando otra ruta para no pasar frente a la sala de emergencias.

Una vez que llegaron, cerraron la puerta y la trabaron con el escritorio de ella. No querían que nadie se metiera en lo que hacían su búsqueda.

Sakura corrió hacia el gabinete de medicamentos, vaciándolos en la maleta que tenía junto a este, tomo el botiquín de emergencia. Volvió hacia su escritorio en la puerta y del segundo cajón saco una maleta más pequeña en la cual guardaba ropa, y un arma.

— ¿No encuentras las llaves? –pregunto desesperado Sora, mientras volteaba a verla.

—Sí. ¡Ya las tengo! –observo como su prometido la miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo es que conseguiste esas…? –

—Entrenamiento, cariño —y sin decir más, le aventó una de las maletas.

Sakura se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola por completo.

—No trataras de matarte, ¿cierto? –dijo acercándose rápidamente a ella.

—No. Pero el auto está cerca de las escaleras de incendios. No pensaras en salir nuevamente por todo ese caos —dicho esto salió por la ventana con Sora siguiéndole el paso.

En cuanto Sakura observo el panorama, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Todo lo que vio dentro del hospital, estaba sucediendo fuera de él. Sentía la adrenalina combinada con el miedo recorrerle la sangre, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. Pero no sabía con exactitud si era por miedo.

—Sakura. Tenemos que salir de aquí—la vos de Sora la saco de trance.

La pelirosa comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, de vez en cuando el tacón se atoraba entre las rendijas; ocasionando que trastabillará y que Sora la estabilizara nuevamente.

Una vez que llegaran a su auto, todo estaría mejor. Pero cuando llegaron. El auto ya no estaba.

— ¿Dónde está? –pregunto a la nada Sakura, buscando por todos lados.

— ¿Estas segura que aquí fue donde lo estacionaste?—Pregunto Sora, moviéndose por todo el lugar.

— ¡Estoy completamente segura! ¡Tú venias conmigo!—declaro.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Se lo robaron! —grito la pelirosa desesperada.

¿Ahora qué demonios harían? Todo había sido demasiado inesperado, ella aun no podía explicarse como era que aquellas personas que se habían declarado por muertas. Se levantaran así como si nada. ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que despertaran de esa manera tan violenta?

— ¡Sakura! ¡Cuidado!—le grito sora. La chica volteo ante el grito de su novio.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Tan solo en un segundo Sakura se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Había estado tan concentrada en pensar el porqué de todo; que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que una de esas criaturas se había acercado tanto a ella. Por suerte la maleta quedo entre ella y la enfermera. La pelirosa reacciono rápidamente y comenzó a empujarla con la maleta, mientras la criatura trataba de morderla.

Uso todas las fuerzas para poder apartarla de ella, pero poco a poco sus brazos comenzaban a desmayársele, su horrible cara cada vez estaba más cerca de la de Sakura. La pelirosa volteo la cara hacia un lado para poder alejarse de ella, pero sus brazos ya no daban para más.

Cerro los ojos dispuesta a esperar lo peor, pero en lugar de eso, solo sintió algo caliente caerle en la cara. Sakura abrió rápidamente los ojos, encontrándose con la criatura inmóvil y con un bisturí enterrado ente la oreja y la ceja.

Sora empujo el cuerpo lejos de Sakura y la jalo del brazo; levantándola en el proceso.

—Vámonos, tenemos que conseguir otro coche —declaro halando a Sakura.

Sakura se limpió la sangre de la cara con la bata y siguió a Sora.

— ¡Sora ahí! –grito mientras señalaba una camioneta.

Ambos se acercaron y por suerte estaba abierta.

— ¿Podrá servirnos? –pregunto Sakura. Sora la reviso por dentro; las llaves estaban pegadas.

—Tenemos que comprobarlo. ¡Súbete! –Sakura lo obedeció.

Una vez arriba; Sora dio marca al motor llamando de más la atención. De un momento a otro ambos estaban completamente rodeados.

— ¡Sora! ¡Arranca!—exigió Sakura, pero el chico parecía no poder escucharla.

— ¡SORA! –insistió, esta vez el chico volteo a verla.

—No puedo hacerlo Sakura. Son…personas—declaro. Sakura podía entenderlo, pero era eso o que ambos murieran.

Y mientras más lo dudaba el chico, más se iban acercando esas cosas. Sakura lo tomo de la mejilla y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

—No Sora. Ya no lo son—la indecisión de su novio de esfumo, volvió los ojos al frente y piso el acelerador.

Sora agradecía tener a Sakura en esos momentos, ella lograba darle el valor suficiente para hacer cosas que (muy seguramente) solo no podría. El querer protegerla podía más con el que con sus miedos.

Sakura podía actuar valientemente ante las personas, pero el escuchar los cuerpos rebotando contra la camioneta, y peor aún, escuchar cómo las cabezas tronaban debajo de las llantas era peor.

— ¿A dónde debemos ir? –le pregunto Sakura a su prometido. Este solo negó con la cabeza.

— Solo se…que tenemos que salir de la ciudad —y no dijo más.

El castaño manejo cerca de dos horas, escabulléndose por las rutas menos concurridas y (por supuesto) conocidas. El sol poco a poco comenzaba a ocultarse y no sabían con exactitud, si eso era bueno o malo para la situación en la que se encontraba; lo único que tenían en mente era encontrar un refugio.

:::

_Miércoles, 19 de noviembre._

_18:49 P.M_

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la camioneta ya no estaba en movimiento. Volteo por inercia hacia el asiento del piloto (aun medio dormida) encontrándolo vacío. El miedo comenzó a recorrerle la piel. Pensar que algo le había sucedido a Sora. Y que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, la horrorizaba de sobre manera.

En cuanto escucho como su puerta se abría soltó un grito de sorpresa y de inmediato volteo.

— ¡Tranquila! Soy yo. –la mano del muchacho tenía cubierta la boca de Sakura. Sakura dejo de forcejear y el chico la soltó.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba? –bombardeo al chico con sus preguntas, pero con todo lo que había vivido hace unas cuantas horas, tenía los nervios de punta.

—Perdóname. No pensé en tardarme, pero tenía que asegurarme que el lugar fuera seguro –declaro mientras tomaba las mejillas de la chica.

Ante esas palabras, Sakura comenzó a recorrer con la vista el lugar. Estaban, en lo que parecía, una gasolinera. Pero completamente abandonada.

La vista de la chica volvió a la de su novio.

—Vamos. Ambos debemos descansar—declaro, mientras ayudaba a bajar de la camioneta a la chica.

Cuando entraron en la pequeña cafetería, Sakura observo como algunas de las sillas estaban tiradas al igual que algunas mesas; la caja registradora; completamente vacía. Todo indicaba que alguien había estado antes que ellos ahí.

— ¿Estás seguro que no hay nadie? –pregunto Sakura, no muy convencida que fuera cierto.

—Estoy seguro. La revise minuciosamente. No hay nadie. Lo que si hay, es una pequeña oficina. Detrás de esa puerta –dijo señalando la puerta que estaba al fondo de un pequeño pasillo.

—Podemos incluso atrancar la puerta, para evitar que alguien o algo entre—declaro nuevamente el chico –Eso serviría en lo que nos ponemos de acuerdo a donde debemos ir.

—Está bien —dijo sin más la pelirosa. Estaba demasiado cansada como para siquiera querer hablar — ¿Hay baño?

— Sí. Está en la oficina –Sakura rápidamente se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que lograba escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Abrió con cautela la puerta de la oficina, encontrándola completamente vacía. Solo había un escritorio, una silla y un viejo sillón. No tenía ventanas, lo cual era malo. Dado que no había maneras de escape en ese pequeño cuarto, lo mejor sería acomodarse en la parte de la cafetería.

Dejando pasar eso, Sakura se dirigió al (más aun) pequeño baño. Dejo la puerta abierta. La chica se dio cuenta como aquellos hábitos (que supuestamente ella ya no tenía) de alerta que había aprendido en el ejército, eran cada vez más notables tras el paso de las horas. Pero lo que realmente sucedía: era que ella a penas se daba cuenta. El dejar siempre el auto cerca de las escaleras de emergencia; tener una maleta con cosas necesarias y por supuesto otra más de repuesto. Eran cosas que hacía a diario.

La pelirosa se acercó al lavabo, y cuando se miró al espejo soltó un jadeo. Estaba terriblemente espantosa. Tenía mancas de sangre seca en la cara y cuello. Se dejaban ver mechones de cabello rosa, sueltos, del perfecto chongo que se había hecho en la mañana. La bata que alguna vez llego a ser blanca; estaba llena de tierra y sangre. Al igual que la falda blanca; la blusa azul marino se había salvado. Las medias solo tenían un rasguño en el tobillo derecho. Fuera de eso todo parecía en orden.

Abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavarse la sangre. Deshizo el chongo y lo volvió a acomodar. Cuando busco la liga en la bolsa de la bata, se encontró con su anillo de compromiso. Había olvidado que lo había puesto ahí.

Lo observo por un momento y sentimientos de nostalgia y arrepentimiento llegaron a ella.

No iba a tener aquella maravillosa boda en la que pensó, ni noche de bodas y tampoco un futuro con Sora. Se arrepintió de haberle dicho no a Sora tantas veces; cuando al sexo se refería. Pero ella había sido criada a la antigua y ella estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta el matrimonio. Siempre le habían dicho que disfrutara el momento. Pero ella siempre había sido devota a sus principios. Pero lamentarse ahora era un desperdicio. Toda su vida ahora lo era.

Aun así ella no podía haberse imaginado que todo terminaría de esa manera.

—Sakura ¿está todo bien? –La vos del chico, la saco de sus pensamientos. Esta volteo a verlo.

—Sí. Solo me he puesto a pensar en que todo este tiempo. Hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento –Sora la miro confundido, pero se percató que tenía el anillo de compromiso entre los dedos.

— ¿Te diste cuenta que no era el indicado? –comento con una sonrisa triste.

—No –Sakura se acercó al chico –me siento culpable, porque jamás nos permití que nos uniéramos completamente.

La cara sorprendida del chico no sorprendió a Sakura. Sora trago grueso. Él siempre había estado dispuesto a esperarle; en un principio de su relación (debe admitir) quería tener relaciones con Sakura, pero lego a entender que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta que se casaran. Esperarse un poco más, pedirle matrimonio y no querer perderla. Sakura lo valía.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto. Aun así no quería que lo hiciera por presión y que el fuera el único que disfrutara. Ni siquiera por la situación en la que estaban, iba a permitir que ella se forzara.

—Estoy muy segura —afirmo acercándose a él.

Sin perder tiempo ambos juntaron sus labios y durante lo que restaba de noche ambos se juntaron en un solo, sin importarles que el mundo de afuera se estuviera haciendo pedazos.

_Continuara..._

**_Yeah! Espero que les haya gustado, se que no hay SasuSaku. Pero no se desesperen que les prometo que lo habra muy pronto. Regalenme un lindo comentario.  
_**

**_Nos leemos en la actualización :D_**

**_Att: ZafiroSxS'n_**


	3. Conociendo a la Tentación I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es completamente mia. Contiene lemon (mas adelante) asi que si te gusta el genero. ¡Disfrutalo! Que yo lo hice al escribirlo. :D**

**TEMPTING DEATH**

**.**

**ZafiroSxS'n**

**.**

_Tokio, Japón._

_Jueves, 20 de noviembre._

_7:00 A.M_

— ¡¿Dónde estás?!—pregunto el pelinegro a través de la radio.

—Estoy en camino a la casa de nuestros padres—declaro su hermano, apenas entendible debido a la mala recepción— ¿Y tú? —

—Aún sigo en el puente—declaro Sasuke.

— ¡Olvídalo Sasuke! ¡Vete de ahí! No hay manera de controlar esto. Sasuke…—hubo un pausa, haciendo pensar al moreno que se había cortado la comunicación—perdimos al ejército.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado por unos segundos que le parecieron jodidamente eternos. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Sasuke, tienes que refugiarte, los refuerzos no llegaran—La voz de su hermano lo saco del shock.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —cuestiono esperando que le diera una respuesta realmente detallada, para que lograra que hiciera lo que le pedía.

—Tienes que ir a la casa de nuestros padres, ahí te daré todas las explicaciones que quieres—por supuesto esa no era la respuesta que quería oír.

Por otro lado Itachi no podía permitirse dejar que Sasuke se quedara estancado en ese lugar. Sus superiores y el mismísimo gobierno no iban a apoyarlos. Estaban más ocupados tratando de salvar su trasero como para preocuparse de ellos o los civiles mismos. Pero él no dejaría que su hermano muriera por proteger a esos bastardos. No importaba si desobedecía o incluso si lo hacían desertar. Mas jodido no podría estar. Su hermano evitando a toda costa que los civiles (infectados o no) cruzaran el puente, para que, los líderes tuvieran la vía libre para salvarse.

— ¡Itachi!— la voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos. La suplica y terquedad en aquella simple palabra, lo desesperaron.

— ¡Joder Sasuke! ¡Solo hazme jodido caso!—grito esta vez, provocando que las pequeñas bocinas del aparato se llenaran de estática. Sasuke se quedó callado e Itachi espero lo peor.

— ¡Vale! Te hare caso—declaro Sasuke, Itachi dejo salir el aire retenido.

—Naruto está conmigo, lo llevare conmigo—informo a su hermano, mientras veía a su amigo rubio, el cual trataba de calmar a un tumulto de personas histéricas, exigiendo pasar el puente.

— ¡Bien! Te estaré esperando—declaro—No mueras—dijo en un intento de broma, pero al mismo tiempo muy enserio.

— ¡Eso debería decirte yo!—respondió sin ningún tipo de humor. Como si Sasuke Uchiha se dejara matar tan fácilmente.

— ¡Ja! Nos vemos—dicho esto Itachi cortó la comunicación.

Sasuke rápidamente se acercó a Naruto, el cual seguía calmando a la gente. Pero ahora era peor, porque no hacían caso alguno.

—Usuratonkashi—dijo, llamando la atención de Naruto, el cual había hecho un mohín a causa del apodo.

—Tenemos que largarnos de aquí—le susurro a modo de que solo el lograra escucharlo. El rubio termino de mirarlo, esta vez con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

— ¡Pero Sasuke! Las ordenes…—

— ¡Al diablo con las ordenes! Me comunique con Itachi—esta vez lo miro serio—Los refuerzos no llegaran y las cosas cada vez se ponen más complicadas. La única salida que tenemos es ir a la casa de mis padres. Luego veremos qué hacer.

—Pero…—vacilo un poco antes de decir las siguientes palabras—Toda esta gente. ¿La _abandonaremos_? —Naruto lo miro seriamente.

Sasuke no le devolvió la mirada, miraba a un punto indefinido. El desvió la mirada y miro a toda esa gente, desesperada por irse de ahí, por salvar su vida. Llevaban horas esperando que abrieran el puente. Incluso se había hecho de día mientas ellos esperaban, lo que no sabían era que jamás se abriría. Que muy probablemente morirían ahí. Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta, era demasiado noble para siquiera pensar en abandonar. Observo como un niño lloraba, gritando por el nombre de su mama. El chico estaba confundido y asustado por no encontrarla. Una mujer embarazada tirada en el piso, tratando de levantarse y pidiendo ayuda, siendo ignorada por todos.

El sonido de un disparo trajo al rubio de nuevo a la realidad. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron confundidos y sin más corrieron hacia el origen del disparo.

— ¡¿Quién coño ordeno que dispararan?!—grito Sasuke haciéndose notar entre el murmullo de gente.

El causante del disparo había sido un oficial. No le sorprendió que fuera uno nuevo, la mirada aterrorizada del chico no lo sorprendió, solo logro enfadarlo más.

— ¡¿No les dije que no podían disparar, hasta que yo lo ordenara?!— Sasuke se acercó a él y le arrebato el arma, el novato bajo la mirada avergonzado, tenía manchas de sangre en el rostro y en el uniforme ahora no tan azul.

— ¡Lo…lo siento Señor!—exclamo con la voz ronca debido al nudo en su garganta—Trato de morderme. Le pedí que se tranquilizara, pero no me hizo caso—trato de explicarse, ahora sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Sasuke miro al chico sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Volteo a ver el cadáver. Era una mujer, el disparo le había dado en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Sasuke se cuestionó si le había dado ahí por la buena puntería del muchacho; o simple y vanamente por suerte.

La mujer yacida en el suelo comenzó a levantarse, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. Tenía que evitar que los civiles se dieran cuenta.

— ¡Es uno de ellos!—se escuchó entre la multitud alarmando enseguida a la gente. Había sido demasiado tarde. Los gritos y empujones cargados de pánico no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Cálmense!—pidió el novato en un intento fallido por controlar la situación.

Sasuke cuando reparo nuevamente en la mujer muerta, se estaba acercando a él, a paso apresurado. El cabello le colgaba de manera desarreglada por todo el rostro; la ropa, manchada por culpa de la sangre verdosa que brotaba de la herida en su pecho; su brazo colgaba inerte a su izquierda. Seguramente se lo había dislocado ante la caída después de recibir el disparo.

Una sonrisa oscura apareció en los labios del muchacho.

_¡Joder! Quería volarle la cabeza._

Naruto comenzó a preocuparse al ver que Sasuke no reaccionaba y solo se quedaba mirando al cadáver que se apresuraba hacia él. La distancia entre esa criatura y su amigo no era mucha.

_¡Joder Sasuke! ¡Reacciona! _

Pensó que se lo había gritado, pero no fue más que un vano pensamiento.

— ¡Mierda!—se olvidó completamente del caos entre la gente y se dirigió hacia el moreno, esperando poder llegar antes que la criatura. Saco su arma dispuesto a hacer, lo que obviamente no quería.

Pero antes de llegar a él…

_¡Bang!_

Un solo disparo limpio entre ceja y ceja.

Sasuke le había disparado con el arma que anteriormente le había arrebatado al novato, que estaba justo a dos pasos de él. La cara del novato era tal. Que Naruto podía decir que el muchacho estaba a punto de orinarse los pantalones.

El rubio suspiro aliviado, pero no podía negar que le perturbaba aquella casi inexistente sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke formara antes de disparar, por no decir aquel brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos cuando lo hizo.

De pronto, como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento a salir. Surgieron de la nada, más criaturas (como la que estaba tumbada a los pies de Sasuke) y sin esperar más. Comenzaron a atacar a los civiles.

Los oficiales que les estaban brindando apoyo, iniciaron con el fuego, invadidos por el pánico, tratando inútilmente de apaciguar a esas personas. Si es que se les puede seguir refiriendo así.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero.

— ¡Vámonos!—antes de siquiera el rubio le contestara, Sasuke ya lo jalaba hacia sus motocicletas.

— ¡Sasuke! Tenemos que ayudarlos—reprocho el rubio soltándose del agarre de Sasuke. El moreno lo miro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

— ¡No hay esperanza para ellos!—dijo, agarrando al rubio por la barbilla y volteándolo hacia el desastre detrás de ellos.

Todo aquello era peor a como lo había visto antes, sangre salpicando por todos lados, gente inocente corría entre el pánico y era atacada por esos monstruos. Incluso los oficiales ya no ayudaban, unos corrían tratando de salvarse. Otros simplemente los perseguían, siendo víctimas ya, de la consecuencia de una mordida.

—Tu solo no vas a poder—declaro, helándole la sangre al rubio. Este frunció el ceño, debatiéndose en lo que debía hacer. Sasuke tenía razón, esto era algo que ya no podían controlar.

—Bien. ¡Quédate si quieres!—dijo Sasuke mientras se subía a la moto.

— ¡Vale, vale! Voy contigo—dicho esto siguió los pasos de Sasuke subiéndose en su propia motos. Y rogando porque aquel sentimiento de culpa se fuera.

:::::

— ¡AYUDA!—aquel grito llego a Sasuke a través (impresionantemente) del caos. Tomando en cuenta que solo gritos como aquellos se escuchaban, pero aquel había llamado su atención en particular. Voleo a ver hacia donde había llegado el mismo, topándose con una chica.

Al otro lado del puente. Del otro lado del caos.

Estaba siendo rodeada, ella desesperadamente tratando de buscar una vía de escape. No supo que hizo o que sintió en eses instante para impulsarlo a hacer aquello.

_¡Mierda!_

— ¡Naruto! — Hablo, llamando la atención del mencionado—Tienes que llegar con Itachi a más tardar en dos días, tenemos que verlo en la casa de mis padres —

Naruto lo miro confundido, sin darle tiempo a nada Sasuke arranco su moto y se dispuso a partir. En la dirección contraria.

Naruto aun sin entender nada, reacciono tomando a Sasuke de la manga, evitando así que saliera disparado.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde coño piensas ir?—pregunto.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones—declaro—solo infórmale a Itachi que tratare de llegar un poco después de ti—miro al rubio a los ojos.

—Evita a toda costa que me busque. Yo voy a llegar ahí ¿bien?—siguió con las instrucciones.

Naruto quería gritarle que había perdido la cabeza, pero vio la determinación en los ojos del moreno. Y se detuvo ante eso. Sasuke sabía lo que hacía (aunque a él le pareciera estúpido. Tomando en cuenta que no sabía que haría o porque lo hacía) él no era imprudente y no actuaba por impuso. Aunque comenzara a dudarlo ahora.

—Estas consiente de que si vas para allá—y para recalcar sus palabras señalo hacia el otro extremo del puente— ¿hay posibilidades de que no regreses? —Sasuke lo miro y sonrió. Algo que descoloco a Naruto. Tomando en cuenta que su amigo no sonreía.

—Bien, pero más te vale traer tu culo vivo—amenazo, soltando al chico que inmediatamente arranco la moto alejándose de ahí. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro. Se estaba comportando como un _impulsivo loco imprudente._

_¿Por qué se le había metido en la cabeza salvar a esa mujer? Y peor aún._

_¿Por qué le hacía caso a su cabeza?_

_Él ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregar uno más. _

_Continuara…_

_Hola! Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Estaba dispuesta a subirla ayer, pero por una y otra cosa ya no me fue posible. Como sea, si te gusto. Porfavor dejamelo saber en los comentarios :D_

_¡Nos leemos en la actualización! ¡Besos! XOXO_


	4. Conociendo a la Tentación II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi total autoría.**

**¡Disfrútalo! Que yo lo hice al escribirlo. :D**

**TEMPTING DEATH.**

**ZafiroSxS'n**

**.**

_Jueves, 20 de noviembre._

_07:00 A.M_

— ¡SORAA!— grito, mientras trataba de despertar al chico, con esfuerzos el muchacho abrió un ojo.

— ¡C-corre! Sa...ku...ra—le dijo con la voz y respiración entrecortada— ¡Déjame y vete!—esta vez las palabras fueron más claras.

— ¡No voy a hacerlo!—se opuso rápidamente—Vamos, podemos salir juntos—suplico con lágrimas retenidas en los ojos.

— ¡JODER!...Sak…—la oración fue interrumpida brutalmente con una fuerte tos acompañada de sangre. La pelirosa lo miro asustada.

—Saku-ra, no siento las piernas—declaro.

Sakura bajo la vista con miedo, pero cuando lo hizo y se topó con las pierna deshechas de su novio, quiso llorar. Pero en lugar de eso cerro los ojos y los aparto de ahí.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a salir—declaro tratando de animarlo.

—No soy tonto Sakura. Sé que mis piernas están totalmente destrozadas. Solo seré una carga…—soltó un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Déjame y vete!—ordeno.

—No me pidas eso. ¡No te voy a dejar!—chillo. Ella no lo dejaría y Sora lo sabía. Esa determinación en sus ojos esmeralda lo asusto terriblemente.

Él no quería que Sakura se quedara, no quería que Sakura muriera. Mucho menos a manos de esas cosas. El ya no tenía salvación.

— ¡Sakura! ¡No lo hagas más difícil y solo vete!—volvió a insistir.

Sakura soltó un exclamo de horror y esta vez ya no pudo retener las lágrimas.

—Vive. Por mi—suplico con apenas un tono de voz. Con esfuerzo alzo una mano y la llevo a la mejilla de la chica, manchándola con su sangre. Sakura sintió como su corazón se desgarraba.

—E- está bien. Me iré—declaro con esfuerzo, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta debido al llanto.

Se acercó lo más que pudo, al chico y junto sus labios. Lo beso sin importarle el metálico sabor de por medio. Su último beso.

— ¡Mátame! —pidió entre besos. Sakura inmediatamente se separó de él.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! —Grito mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza— ¡No lo voy a hacer sora! ¡No me pidas eso! —la desesperación le impedía sacar las palabras.

— ¡Hazlo! No quiero terminar como…ellos—chillo quedándose sin voz a media frase.

— ¡Vale!—susurro. Llorando busco el arma en la maleta que traía, apenas y si podía ver algo. Las lágrimas le hacían la vista borrosa. Cuando encontró la dichosa arma, la saco con manos temblorosas.

—Hazlo Sakura, ya no soporto…—dijo tratando de no ahogarse con la sangre. Sin decir más, Sakura se acercó al chico y coloco el arma en el corazón de muchacho. Trago grueso y volteo a mirarlo. Sora le dedico una sonrisa dulce y cerró los ojos esperando el ansiado alivio.

Sakura lo imito y calmando los temblores en su cuerpo. Jalo del gatillo.

La pelirosa abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con su _prometido _inmóvil. La mirada del chico estaba sobre ella, pero a diferencia de antes, esta estaba completamente vacía.

Se sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas. Tenía que salir de ahí, volvió a acercarse al chico y le cerró los ojos. Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí.

Inmediatamente se sintió mareada, apenas y lograba escuchar algo. No había nada en su mente, más que aquella mirada sin vida.

Los gritos desesperados la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad, dándose cuenta que aquel disparo llamo de más la atención. Muchas de esas criaturas se acercaban a ella en una velocidad preocupante. Corrió hacia el otro extremo de la camioneta tratando de salir del acorralamiento, pero se encontró con más.

— ¡Ayuda!—grito invadida por el pánico, siendo consiente que muy probablemente no tendría respuesta. Reviso la pistola, tenía cerca de 6 disparos.

Tenía dos opciones y en ninguna salía viva. Correr hacia ellos tratando de huir; o disparar sin acabar con ellos e invitando a que se reunieran más.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle de miedo, no había opción en la cual saliera viva. Cerró los ojos escondiendo las lágrimas.

_¡No quería morir así! _

¡Joder! Ella no era una cobarde, si tenía que morir ahí, no sería patéticamente.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, apunto el arma a su primer objetivo. Y disparo. Su puntería fue de pronto demasiado perfecta. Le daba a cada uno de los que les disparaba. El miedo. Tal parecía que se fue con la primera bala que disparo. Lo único que reinaba a su cuerpo, era la adrenalina.

Pero aquello termino tan rápido como llego.

_Era imposible._

Sora estaba frente a ella, no eso ya no era SU Sora.

_Ella lo mato para evitar eso. Que se convirtiera en uno de ellos._

Aquella criatura se arrastraba hacia ella; la falta de la mitad de sus piernas, los ojos inyectados de sangre y sin ningún tipo de color en la pupila, le afirmaba que no era Sora.

¡No es sora! Ya no lo era. Apunto a la cabeza del castaño y jalo del gatillo. Pero no hubo efecto alguno, se había quedado sin balas. La pistola resbalo de sus manos, haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

Camino tratando de alejarse de ellos. Topándose nuevamente con la jodida camioneta.

Cero los ojos evitando las lágrimas, ya no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera le quedaban balas para acabar con su vida. Terminaría como ellos, matando gente inocente. Por supuesto sin omitir el espantoso dolor de ser comido vivo.

El sonido de una moto acercándose llego apenas a ella, abrió los ojos y se olvidó por completo del ruido y de respirar. El pútrido olor de algo pudriéndose frente a ella, la aterro.

Una bala (de quien sabe dónde) atravesó la cabeza del tipo frente a ella, impulsándolo hacia la izquierda debido al impacto de la bala. Alejándolo de ella.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que todos a su alrededor caían con simples y limpios disparos en la nuca o frente. Busco por todo el lugar, tratando de encontrar al dueño de esas balas.

Se topó con un hombre, el cual se acercaba a ella en una moto, el tipo se abría paso entre todos los muertos. La escena era digna de película, no entendía. Quizá se estuviera volviendo loca, porque ya nada tenía sentido.

El tipo derrapo un poco, quedando frente a ella, cubriéndola y evitando que alguien se acercara. Volteo a mirarla y ella abrió más los ojos, liberando las lágrimas retenidas. Aunque ni siquiera reparara en ellas.

— ¡Súbete!—ordeno. La pelirosa sin decir nada se acercó a él.

Como la falda era pegada, se subió de manera que ambas piernas quedaran de un solo lado. No la juzguen. Realmente no podía pensar en nada, estaba bloqueada.

Sasuke volteo a verificar que ya estuviera arriba. Se había deshecho de la mayoría, gracias las dos pistolas que tenía. Pero también había llamado de más la atención. Sasuke miro como estaba sentada la chica, sonrió internamente al notar la torpeza de la mujer.

—Así vas a caerte—informo serio. Se voltio un poco y llevo las manos a la falda. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco por la acción del desconocido.

La tela desgarrándose llamo la atención nuevamente hacia abajo. El chico había roto la falda hasta medio muslo, revelando la media negra.

—Abre las piernas y móntate bien—ordeno volviendo su mirada al frente. Sakura obedeció aun perdida en la confusión.

Sasuke volvió a disparar y cuando sintió las manos de la mujer a cada lado de su cintura, arranco la moto.

Sakura termino de abrazarse completamente al chico, debido al inesperado arrancón y miedo a caerse. Se sorprendió (más si es posible) al observar como el pelinegro era capaz de manejar y disparar al mismo tiempo para abrirse paso.

La pelirosa sentía endemoniadamente fríos y entumidos los dedos de las manos. No podía evitar estrujar la chaqueta Sasuke cada que llegaba a sus oídos un grito de horror o ayuda. Levanto la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se alejaban del puente.

— ¡¿Por qué te alejas?!Pregunto alzando la voz para que el chico la escuchara sobre el viento— ¡La ayuda esta por allá!—ahora no pudo retener el tono histérico. El pelinegro frunció los labios.

—No hay ayuda—sentencio serio—Nunca va a llegar—declaro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más. Sakura inconsciente de sus actos, recargo la frente en la espalda del chico y apretó más el agarre en sus cintura. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que se desvanecía. Se negaba rotundamente a entrar en pánico. Aunque era muy difícil.

Recordó como aquel muchacho que le había salvado la vida. Fue el mismo que le disparo a su _prometido_.

_Jueves, 20 de noviembre._

_04:38 A.M_

Sakura abrió los ojos precipitadamente, su subconsciente le había recordado todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Confundida, reconoció donde estaba.

Aun se encontraba en aquella mullida oficina de la gasolinera. Estaba acostada sobre su novio que dormía plácidamente, ambos vestidos. Recordó la noche anterior y sonrió.

La pelirosa se levantó lentamente, evitando despertar a su novio. Una vez de pie, se dobló un poco debido al dolor normal de haber tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez.

Se dirigió a la parte de la cafetería en busca de algo para comer. Encontró unas barras de linaza. La cafetera estaba llena del líquido negro y amargo, obviamente del día anterior. Pendió la luz verificando que aún había electricidad, más sin en cambio prefirió apagarla, no quería llamar la atención.

La tentación de preparar café era mucha, pero el ruido del aparato lo era aún más. Y como había dicho antes. No quería llamar la atención.

A regañadientes se sirvió en una tasa el frio y amargo líquido, guardando un poco para Sora.

Quince minutos después, su novio estaba de pie haciéndole gestos al extraño líquido en la tasa, aun así no se quejó y bebió por completo el café junto con una barra de cereal.

Sora prendió el viejo televisor, bajando rápidamente el volumen, al grado de solo escucharlo ellos. Necesitaban información.

Rápidamente se enlazo a una cámara y una (tal vez) reportera. El chico estaba en el puente que llevaba a la salida de la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué no están dejando pasar a nadie?— pregunto la mujer a un oficial cerca de ellos, este volteo a verla sin intención de responder y correrla de ahí. Pero al ver la cámara solo frunció los labios.

—El puente está cerrado hasta nuevas órdenes. Deben regresar a sus casas y no salir hasta nuevo aviso—declaro molesto y exhausto—deben mantener la calma. Todo está controlado—mintió.

Obviamente no había nada de control en todo aquello. La reportera lo miro con reproche.

— ¿Controlado? Entonces dígame ¡¿De dónde surgió el rumor de que esto es una epidemia a nivel mundial?! —cuestiono la mujer, presionando al oficial.

— ¡¿No será por eso que n abren el puente?! ¡¿Quieren salvarse mientras gente inocente muere allá no?! —

El profesionalismo había abandonado a la mujer y en parte se agradecía ya que gracias a ello, le preguntaba todo lo que un ciudadano quería saber.

El oficial se quedó callado por un segundo, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba dispuesto a mentir una vez más cuando otro (al parecer superior que el otro) se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? Está restringido el paso—declaro fríamente el hombre pelinegro. Sakura se dio cuenta que era extremadamente atractivo, pero fue un pensamiento vano. Se concentró en lo verdaderamente importante ahí.

— ¡Solo queremos saber…!—chillo la reportera. Pero el hombre la interrumpió.

—El puente no se abrirá hasta nueva orden—declaro sin expresión, seguramente helándole la sangre a la audiencia—No pierda el tiempo aquí y valla a refugiarse a su casa—ordeno.

La mujer frunció el ceño molesta.

— ¡¿Y cómo creerle?! ¡¿Cómo no sé qué en cualquier momento abrirán el lugar?! ¡¿Quién demonios es usted para creerle?!—la histeria de la mujer ya no pudo ser retenida. El pelinegro la fulmino con la mirada y con la misma expresión miro hacia la cámara. Sakura se tensó.

— ¡Soy Uchiha Sasuke! Jefe de policía—informo con la voz aún más grave. Aparto la vista de la cámara y miro a la reportera a los ojos. Sin importarle mucho lo que dijeran o pensaran (supuso Sakura) tomo a la mujer de las solapas del traje bruscamente y acercándola a él.

—Si alguien sabe lo que va a suceder aquí ¡Soy yo!—gruño—¡Ahora lárguese!—soltó de la misma manera brusca a la mujer y empujo la cámara con la mano, desenfocándolo por un instante. Cuando volvió a enfocarlo, solo se vio la ancha espalda alejándose.

La reportera miro hacia la cámara; confundida, impotente, enfadada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Dio señal al camarógrafo de que cortara y la pantalla se volvió gris.

Sakura podía entender un poco a la reportera, ella aún estaba perpleja. Las palabras que había dicho el moreno, no eran nuevas, o que no hubieran escuchado ya en esas circunstancias. Pero él lo había dicho sin compasión alguna, y tratarla de esa manera.

—¡Valla! ¿Jefe de policía a esa edad?—comento sora, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Ese detalle también la sorprendió—El tipo no debe pasar los treinta—comento esta vez con parsimonia.

—No deja de ser un patán—el pensamiento salió sin siquiera preverlo. Sora sonrió.

—Tenemos que ir ahí—declaro apagando el televisor.

—Pero él dijo que…—sora la interrumpió.

—Es solo estrategia Sakura…así habrá menos gente con la que lidiar—declaro seguro de sí mismo. Sakura no estaba tan de acuerdo a su argumento, mas no dijo nada. Era ir allá a esperar que abrieran paso o quedarse estancados, esperando morir de hambre o comidos por esas criaturas.

_Jueves, 20 de noviembre._

_05:16 A.M_

Ambos ya estaban listos para partir, habían tomado de vuelta las dos maletas que Sakura había tomado en el hospital. Sora se encargó de llenar el tanque de la camioneta con combustible. No querían quedar varados en cualquier lugar.

Nuevamente tomaron las mismas rutas que cuando llegaron ahí. En cuanto se acercaban más a la ciudad, más autos abandonados encontraban.

Llegó un punto en la ciudad en donde era un completo caos.

Sora se había acostumbrado (bueno un poco) a los cuerpos rebotando, pero las ganas de vomitar y el sentimiento de culpa aún seguía ahí. Estaban a un solo cruce de para llegar al inicio del puente.

::::

—Sora—jadeo Sakura, frente a ellos había una pequeña criatura de apenas cinco años. Caminando y gruñendo con la suave vocecita. La ropa llena de sangre y...no había mucho que describir. Era uno de ellos.

Sora no podía con eso, actuando rápidamente logró hacer una maniobra para esquivar el pequeño monstruo, el cual gruño aún más fuerte cuando pasaron apenas rozándolo. La camioneta perdió un poco el control, pero el chico logró estabilizarla.

Cuando Sakura reparo en que ya estaban en medio de la avenida principal. No le dio ni siquiera de advertirle a Sora, cuando un camión impacto con ellos, mandando directo la camioneta hacia el inicio del puente.

Los sacudió de tal manera, que Sakura se golpeó la cabeza en el vidrio de su puerta, al punto de estrellar el vidrio. Por consiguiente perdió en conocimiento.

Sora se había llevado la peor parte.

El camión colisiono contra el lado del conductor, dislocando su brazo izquierdo. Le cortó las piernas con el volante y tablero de la misma camioneta.

Su grito de dolor fue ahogado entre el estruendoso choque de metal. Perdió el conocimiento entre dolor y shock.

Y lo recupero antes que Sakura.

La mirada horrorizada de _su chica_ era endemoniadamente épica. Las lágrimas borboteaban sin pudor alguno de sus jades; hipaba y sollozaba sin control alguno. Cuando pudo controlar sus emociones. Egoístamente pidió que lo matase.

Obteniendo en un principio una negativa como respuesta. La mitad del cuerpo lo tenía adormecido, mientras la otra mitad agonizaba de dolor.

Sentía la sangre coagularse en sus pulmones, dificultando el simple acto de respirar.

El final de su vida era inminente, si le pedía aquello a Sakura; no era, ni mucho menos, para torturarla. Se lo pedía, por el simple hecho de que le aterraba sentir como aquellos caníbales se lo comían, por no decir que terminaría convirtiéndose en uno de ellos.

También se sentía culpable por dejar demasiado pronto a Sakura en ese nuevo mundo.

No podía pedirle que muriera con él. Aunque quería, evitaría ser egoísta.

:::::::

El eco del disparo en el corazón de su novio, la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos. No había reparado en las lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta que los abrió.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico frente a ella. Había empapado el cuero en la chaqueta del pelinegro.

Se separó de él; los brazos le temblaban adoloridos. Había estrujado la cintura de Sasuke con demasiada fuerza, que la hacían sentir avergonzada.

—S-Si—respondió a penas. Se dio cuenta que ya se habían detenido.

Sasuke bajó de la moto y de inmediato sacó un arma, preparándola.

La pelirosa recorrió con la mirada el lugar, no había rastro de criaturas, el vecindario estaba completamente en silencio.

Frente a ella había una casa, medianamente promedio, tal vez era más un departamento que casa.

—Bajá. Tenemos que entrar—ordenó el moreno. Sakura asintió y pasó una pierna hacia el otro extremo de la moto. No le importó sí el chico pudo ver algo; realmente no tenía interés, lo único que quería era acostarse a dormir.

Por supuesto que sintió la mirada penetrante del hombre, sí embargo la ignoro.

De pronto estaba muy cansada. Cuando bajo los pies y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, las piernas no le respondieron y se doblaron sin darle apoyó alguno.

Su vista se volvió nebulosa por un instante, y se desvaneció esperando (o tal vez no) el frío y duro concreto.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando mientras bajaba de la moto, bloqueo inmediatamente aquella presión en su vientre bajo cuando la pelirosa abrió las piernas. Observo de reojo la blanca piel que se asomaba arriba de la media negra, gracias a la apertura en la falda que el mismo había hecho.

La chica se dio cuenta de su mirada, más sin en cambio lo ignoro. El agradecía eso.

Frunció el ceño cuando el viscoso líquido rojo comenzó a emanar desde la sien de la chica, actuó rápido al ver como se desvanecía y llego a ella antes de que tocara el suelo, evitando que se lastimara (más de lo que ya estaba).

Apoyo a la chica contra su cuerpo y llevo su mano libre a la cabeza de la mujer, retirando el cabello. Encontró una herida en la parte derecha de la cabeza, la sangre emanaba a borbotones, aunque la herida no fuera tan profunda.

Tomo su mochila, colocándola en sus hombros y término de cargar a la chica; recargo con cuidado la cabeza de Sakura en su pecho, sin importar que llenara de sangre la blanca camisa.

El arma la tenía lista en la mano debajo de las rodillas de la mujer, le sorprendió lo delgada que era. Se aproximó a la reja y la cerro, no quería que nadie se colara.

Nunca le había parecido una tarea tan difícil hasta ahora. Lo logró después de poco rato y subió las pocas escaleras y abrió la puerta repitiendo el procedimiento.

Su casa estaba en silencio total y estaba seguro que no había nadie.

Primero; porque vivía sólo y segundo; él era extremadamente cuidadoso. Su casa estaba bordeada con rejas de metal sobre la barda de piedra.

Tenía muchas vías de escape, por la parte de atrás y en frente, pero no por eso era de fácil acceso.

Aquella pequeña residencia era el lugar más seguro que pudieras encontrar. Por ahora.

Subió las estrechas escaleras de metal que conectaban al segundo piso que sólo consistía en su habitación y un básico (pero reconfortante) baño.

Se acercó a la cama y depósito con sumo cuidado a Sakura que seguía desmayada. Se quitó la mochila y la chaqueta de cuero. Tenía que atender la herida en la cabeza de la mujer, sin esperar más se dirigió al baño por botiquín y agua caliente.

Se acercó a la chica y quitó los mechones rosas de la herida. No había reparado en ello (bueno sí) porque el cabello es algo que puedes ver a simple vista. Pero no pudo tener reacción de ello, hasta ahora. Era extrañamente de un rosa pálido y era demasiado sedoso al tacto.

Con una toalla húmeda comenzó a limpiar el exceso de sangre. Sasuke sin poder evitarlo escruto a la chica recostada.

Las puntas de los dedos le cosquillearon cuando vio la lechosa piel; tenía largas pestañas negras, su mirada bajo un poco más abajo. Justo en sus labios. Eran carnosos y a causa del desmayo estaban resecos y pálidos.

_Era…_

_Demasiado hermosa._

Siguió con su labor en limpiar la sangre y sin que se diera cuenta su mirada volvió a concentrarse, esta vez, en el cuello y bajo hacia el inicio de sus pechos.

Trago grueso y rápidamente subió la mirada a la herida, tratando de distraerse.

Extrañamente se sentía nervioso y ansioso. ¿Porque no admitirlo?

Se obligó a olvidarse de aquellas sensaciones y se concentró en su trabajo. La chica se movió un poco y abrió sus parpados revelando unos bonitos ojos jade, pero tan rápido como los abrió de la misma manera los cerro.

_Jueves, 20 de noviembre_

_10:46 A.M_

Sakura abrió los ojos aturdida, la luz que entraba por la ventana, le lastimo las pupilas, ocasionando que de inmediato volviera a cerrarlos.

Segundos después lo intento de nuevo, esta vez, acostumbrándose a la iluminación. Se levantó pesadamente, pero cuando lo hizo una punzada (demasiado fuerte cabe decir) atravesó su cabeza. Llevo su mano al lugar de origen, la gasa increíblemente bien puesta la sorprendió, no recordaba que se hubiera golpeado.

_Cuando llegara al hospital podría…_

Detuvo su pensamiento ahí. El cuerpo; ahora débil de la chica, reacciono de inmediato cuando los recuerdos le llegaron a la memoria. Las lágrimas en sus ojos fue endemoniadamente difícil pararlas. El corazón le dolía y era imposible retener los espasmos provocados por el frio repentino y lo sollozos.

Una vez logro calmarse, o al menos dejar de llorar, limpio el resto de lágrimas y se levantó, ahora con más lentitud y cuidado.

El cuerpo le dolía horrores, consecuencia de aquel tremendo choque.

Miro a su alrededor tratando de descifrar en donde estaba o recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Era una habitación simple, pero muy bien cuidada y ordenada. Había dos buros a cada lado de la cama en la cual estaba ella. Frente a eso había un closet de madera oscura, no había rastro de un televisor ni tampoco de un ordenador.

El piso era de madera y había un ventanal que terminaba en un balcón. Eso era a su izquierda.

Al lado opuesto, había un barandal y detrás de este, un vacío. Las escaleras de metal conectaban al piso de abajo. El techo era más alto de lo normal y unas vigas lo atravesaban. Aquel cuarto-departamento era el de un hombre.

Se volvió a sentir mareada y se dejó caer levemente en la cama. No sabía que hacia ahí ni como había llegado.

El recuerdo de un chico pelinegro en una moto volvió a actualizarla en su memoria. También vio al mismo chico acercándose a ella antes de desmayarse y una imagen borrosa cuando abrió apenas los ojos.

Tenía que encontrar al pelinegro y hablar con él. _Necesitaba_ hablar con él o por lo contrario se volvería loca con ese sentimiento de soledad en su corazón. Se levantó y deshizo el chongo hecho un desastre, le dolía la cabeza y tener el cabello amarrado no ayudaba mucho.

Reparo en el anillo en su mano, cuando varios mechones rosas se atoraron en él. No recordaba que lo traía y sinceramente pensó que ya no existía, recordando que Sora; él si definitivamente ya no existía más. Acaricio el anillo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Despertaste—la grave voz detrás de ella la hizo dar un respingo, seco rápido las gotas saladas con discreción. Sasuke por supuesto que sí lo noto.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?—pregunto seriamente. Sakura volteo a mirarlo por un segundo.

Sin comprender por qué, quito el anillo del dedo anular y lo escondió en el bolsillo de su blusa.

—Me…duele la cabeza—declaro a penas, mientras lo volvía a ver, esta vez directo a los ojos negros.

Este se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama. Aun lado de ella. Lo siguiente la tomo desprevenida. El chico coloco una mano en su frente quitando el cabello luego se dirigió a la herida, lo peor que no separo sus ojos de los de ella.

Sakura sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones, la cara le comenzó a arder de inexplicable timidez. Bajo la mirada deshaciendo contacto, Sasuke miro directo la herida.

—La contusión está curando más rápido de lo que esperaba—declaro sin cambiar la expresión seria—y no hay infección—aquello último lo dijo más para él.

Sakura subió sus ojos al rostro del moreno. Se sorprendió de lo atractivo que era, como recordaba, tenía el cabello negro algo rebelde.

Anteriormente no había visto su rostro tan cerca, incluso no recordaba bien sus facciones.

Pero ahora que lo tenía de frente observo que tenía pestañas grandes y negras; estas tapaban unos orbes negros profundos, que ahora estaban en la herida en su cabeza. Tenía piel blanca un tono más bajo que el de ella y la mandíbula era tan filosa, que parecía irreal. Bajo al resto de su cuerpo; era delgado, pero por la forma en como se le marcaba la playera gris deducía que escondía un cuerpo trabajado.

Su corazón latió frenéticamente sin razón alguna, retiro de inmediato sus ojos del cuerpo del chico y subió a su rostro.

Pero fue peor, porque se topó con unos muy bonitos labio. No eran gruesos pero tampoco delgados. Mentira, el labio inferior si era un poco más grueso, eran un tono más oscuro que su piel y estaban levemente rosados. No pudo reprimir el deseo de probarlos, pero aun así se sintió avergonzada, tanto que estaba segura que su tono rojo en la cara, aumento un grado. Alejo la vista de ahí y lo miro a los ojos, esta vez el chico le regreso la mirada. Sus ojos eran fríos.

_Y lo reconoció._

—Eres…Sasuke Uchiha—declaro, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco, le sorprendía que supiera su nombre.

— ¿Cómo…?—comenzó a hablar, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

—Te vi en televisión—declaro—eres jefe de policía—informo. Sasuke inmediatamente comprendió. Estaba a punto de hablar pero nuevamente la chica lo interrumpió.

—Soy Sakura Haruno, por cierto—se presentó con un tono apagado, Sasuke se incomodó ante ese tono.

—Bueno Sakura, prepare algo para comer—informo levantándose de la cama—no es la gran cosa, pero es comestible—declaro.

Sakura asintió y lo siguió, pero en cuanto se levantó una punzada de dolor a su costado, la hizo parar.

— ¡Auch!—se quejó ante el dolor, Sasuke se acercó a ella pero paro en seco al ver a la chica sacar un costado de la blusa, revelando la blanquecina piel, había una cortada, mas rasguño que nada, pero era algo profundo.

—Necesito curar esto—dijo para sí, llevo las manos al primer botón de la blusa desabrochándolo, después recordó que Sasuke aún seguía ahí, volteo a mirarlo y se sonrojo—Me…me darías…—tartamudeo, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y asintió alejándose hacia las escaleras para luego desaparecer por ahí.

Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra, sentía la sangre caliente correrle por todo el cuerpo. Aun no entendía.

Había visto a muchas mujeres desnudas. Por supuesto. Sakura no había revelado más que un poco de piel de su estómago y claro, sus ojos no evitaron hundirse a través de aquel botón abierto. Pero aun así no había revelado mucho.

Y aun así no se explicaba porque estaba tan…_excitado_.

Comió sin ganas lo que había preparado, la situación afuera seguía siendo la misma, tal vez peor. Había salido unos minutos a verificar la situación a su alrededor. Fue antes de que la chica de arriba despertara.

Las casa a un lado; algunas estaban vacías, otras totalmente cerradas. No había señal de gente viva, ni muerta. Las calles alrededor estaban sospechosamente tranquilas.

Podía deducir que lo verdaderamente malo estaba sucediendo en el centro de la ciudad o simplemente la gente había escapado, o en el peor de los casos muerto.

Como fuera, lo mejor era pasar desapercibidos, por la condición de Sakura tendrían que quedarse uno o dos días, máximo para poder irse de ahí.

_Ah! ¿Por qué se complicó el mismo tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué había ido por ella siquiera? Aun no sabía la respuesta._

De cualquier manera, ahora estaba con él y no podía abandonarla así como así, a menos que ella decidiera dejarlo. Lo dudaba, pero ¿Quién sabe?

Dejo la comida a un lado, realmente no tenía apetito. Quería dormir, pero tampoco podía. Llevaba dos días sin dormir y aun así le era imposible.

Escucho los pasos de Sakura mientras bajaba de la escalera de metal, cuando termino se acercó directo hacia él.

Si definitivamente la chica no estaba en condición de partir ahora. Reparo en los pies descalzos de la chica, se acercó a su mochila y saco un par de Converse blancos, sin decir ni una palabra los coloco encima de la barra frente a ella.

Sakura los miro confundida y luego lo miro a él. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada.

—Supuse que los necesitarías—informo—de ahora en adelante correrás mucho. Dudo que puedas andar siquiera con tus zapatos—declaro. Sakura sonrió.

Sasuke observo como se le acumulaban lágrimas en los ojos verdes, iba a llorar.

_¡Lo que le faltaba!_

—Gracias—dijo, tratando con esfuerzo retener el llanto— ¡Gracias de verdad! ¡Por todo!—declaro. Ahora sentándose.

—No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero gracias—

_Yo tampoco lo sé _pensó Sasuke.

Sakura quería llorar, realmente estaba muy agradecida y no sabía qué hacer para recompensarlo. Al fin y al cabo, le había salvado la vida.

Sasuke le arrimo el plato con comida, y quiso llorar más. Primero los tenis y ahora eso. Se sentía conmovida pero se obligó a retener el llanto. Ella por lo regular no demostraba de esa manera sus sentimientos, por alguna razón ese día las ganas de llorar no la abandonaban.

Provo la comida después de agradecer (nuevamente) al chico frente a ella y en cuanto lo hizo, comenzó a devorar la comida. Tenía tanta hambre, sueño y sentía como si le hubiera pasado un camión encima. Literalmente.

Sasuke la observaba, sin ninguna razón aparente. Sakura sintió la mirada en ella y alzo la vista, topándose con Sasuke. Recordó como estaba comiendo y se sintió avergonzada.

—Lo siento—dijo sonrojada y pensando que había hecho ruidos al comer. Bajo la mirada. Sasuke sonrió a penas sin que la pelirosa lo notara.

— ¡Hmp! Sigue comiendo—dijo indiferente. Sakura no dijo nada y volvió a lo suyo.

Sasuke tomo el mapa que estaba aún lado de él.

Con un plumón rojo siguió marcando las casas que estaban vacías con una cruz, mientras que las que estaban cerradas las encerraba en un círculo.

Aprovecharía el tiempo que estuvieran ahí, necesitaba verificar mejor el terreno. No tenía carro, por lo que tendrían que partir nuevamente en la moto. Por muy rápida que fuera aún estaban muy expuestos, lo mejor sería asegurarse de no encontrarse con ningún _zombie._

Tenía armas en el departamento, pero tampoco era como que podría cargar tanto. Con dos cada quien era más que suficiente, lo que sí debería llevar y cargar, aunque no quisiera, eran la municiones.

¿Sakura sabría disparar? Se cuestionó mentalmente, alzo la vista para preguntar.

Sakura había dejado de comer hacia un rato, había estado tan hambrienta que la devoro por completo. Sasuke estaba perdido en el mapa que traía, así que aprovecho para mirarlo.

_Definitivamente era muy guapo._

Desvió un poco la mirada y se vio reflejada en la cuchara de plata. Se horrorizo ante lo que vio. Su cabello lo había soltado debido al dolor de cabeza, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse, se le había esponjado exageradamente (realmente no, pero si un poco) algunos mechones tenían sangre, más los del lado de la herida. Por no decir su piel, tenía sangre seca por doquier, tenía ojeras del tamaño de China.

Tomo rápido una servilleta de papel y la humedeció un poco con su vaso de agua.

_¡Qué vergüenza!_

Comenzó a limpiar las manchitas, ayudándose con la cuchara como espejo. Ella estaba tan desaliñada y sintió un poco de envidia por el chico frente a ella. Él estaba impecable, sin ningún rastro de sangre y ni un pelo fuera de su lugar. Mientras ella era todo un desastre.

Alzo la vista para ver un poco de la perfección de Sasuke y entonces se sonrojo aún más, porque la estaba viendo, mientras ella hacia todo eso.

_¿Por qué tenía que mirarla cuando estaba haciendo sus desmanes?_

_¡Primero había sido la comida y ahora esto!_

La chica chillo internamente y al ver que el chico no hacía nada más que mirarla, lo hizo ella.

— ¿S-sucede algo?—se odio por tartamudear. El chico pareció regresar a la realidad, aclaro su garganta y desvió la mirada nuevamente al mapa. Sakura se sonrojo por ninguna razón.

— ¿Sabes disparar?—pregunto sin mirarla, llamando la atención de Sakura.

—Si—respondió. El no dijo más y Sakura tampoco, instalándose un silencio incómodo.

—Puedes tomar una ducha—Sakura brinco un poco en su lugar por el repentino ofrecimiento.

—Gracias—pero recordó que no sabía dónde estaba el baño. Sasuke comprendió inmediato.

—El baño está arriba—declaro, pero aun así la chica no se movió. Sakura sinceramente no se sentía cómoda bañándose en la casa de un desconocido. No era como que Sasuke se le fuera a echar al cuello, pero aun así se sentía extraña.

—No te preocupes no pienso subir—declaro aun sin mirarla—así que tomate tu tiempo. Yo seguiré aquí abajo—Sakura se sintió tonta porque Sasuke la descubriera.

—Vale—dijo, no agregando más, otra cosa más y se haría sentir más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía. Se levantó y tomo los zapatos.

Tomaría aquella ducha que tanto necesitaba, luego dormiría. Lo necesitaba, quería olvidarse por un buen rato toda la mierda del mundo.

Tomando en cuenta que con Sasuke no reparo en ello, hasta que se alejó de él.

_Continuara…_

_~Nota de Autor~_

_Bueno esta vez tarde demasiado, pero bueno, los recompenso con quince páginas, al menos eso me marca en Word, XD_

_Aquí hubo SasuSaku, ~YEHET~ _

_Bueno debo informarles algo, desde ahora tardare un poquito más en las actualizaciones, acabo de entrar a la Universidad y bueno, si antes no tenía tiempo. Ahora menos. Pero aun así es un hecho que seguiré subiéndola._

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por la grandiosa respuesta que me están dando :D Tanto aquí como en Wattpad _

_¡Son maravillosos!_

_Si te gusto por favor déjame un bonito comentario. :D_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	5. Conociendo a la Tentación III

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen :'( Ya saben son de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi total autoria. _**

**_¡Disfruten leyendo! Que yo lo hice al escribirlo._**

**_TEMPTING DEATH_**

**_._**

**_ZafiroSxS'n_**

**_._**

_Jueves 20 de noviembre_

_08:15 A.M_

El rubio aun tenia las ganas inmensas de dar la vuelta y regresar por su imprudente amigo. Aun no entendía su comportamiento. El mismo lo había dicho que, Sasuke NO era impulsivo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo enormemente equivocado que estaba.

_¡Mierda! _

No quería ni imaginarse como le gritaría Itachi, por abandonar a su hermano.

_¿Por qué siempre que Sasuke hacia algo, el castigo lo recibía él?_

Alejo los pensamientos de su mente, tenía que concentrarse en la carretera y evitar a toda costa chocar.

Con forme los kilómetros de pavimento recorría era el equivalente a caos del que se alejaba. Y el endemoniado sentimiento de culpa aún no se extinguía por completo dentro de él.

Dejar desamparada a toda esa gente en el puente, no había sido una de sus mejores acciones.

Tan rápido como se atravesó, fue lo que trato Naruto de frenar para esquivar a la persona que se posaba frente a él distraídamente. Chirridos de llantas, y el penetrante olor a goma quemada no se hizo esperar en el ambiente; la moto comenzó a descontrolarse formando cortos zigzag.

El rubio temeroso a que la moto se volcara, tomo con fuerza el manubrio y bajo las piernas para tomar equilibrio.

Realmente no fue una de sus grandes ideas, pero si la más ingeniosa, Naruto no se paró a pensar en la idea de que podía perder alguna de sus extremidades inferiores en el acto. Increíblemente le funciono y estando a escasos metros de la persona, ágilmente movió la parte trasera de la moto hacia su derecha haciéndolo derrapar.

El olor a goma quemada aumento, esta vez la moto escapo de las manos del rubio. Por inercia llevo las manos hacia la cabeza rubia en un intento de protegerla de algún golpe grave; el chico derrapo unos cuantos metros, raspándose así toda la parte izquierda del cuerpo.

Cuando paro, rápido (como pudo) se puso de pie. Quiso correr hacia su moto, pero su cuerpo magullado no le permitió más que cojear. La mezclilla del pantalón se desgarro, y estaba llena de sangre debido a la piel superficial desgarrada.

Lo primero que vio cuando llego al lugar de los hechos fue cabello negro cubriendo el rostro de una chica, arrodillada la cual trataba de levantarse.

El uniforme escolar estaba sucio y las calcetas blancas la derecha principalmente llena de sangre.

La chiquilla volteo a mirarlo, los ojos grises desbordaban terror y dolor, tenía algunas lágrimas acumuladas.

La chica deshizo el contacto visual y volteo hacia su izquierda; el horror aumento en sus expresiones y a tropezones se levantó mirando nuevamente hacia él.

— ¡CORRE!—grito, el sonido salió en un susurro ahogado; Naruto confundido miro hacia donde segundos antes la chica lo hacía. Muchísimas de esas cosas venían hacia él, su mirada viajo nuevamente hacia la pelinegra, la cual de alguna manera había llegado al extremo de la calle; corría, no cojeaba lo más rápido que podía y antes de nada volteo a mirarlo.

Naruto por fin reacciono al escuchar los gruñidos más de cerca, alzo la moto y trepo en ella. Después de dos intentos la moto respondió, cuando lo logro arranco a toda velocidad.

:::

Hinata solo logro voltear a su izquierda al escuchar el estruendoso chirrido de llantas, pero no le dio tiempo de esquivar la moto. El conductor salió disparado en cuanto se volcó. Aun así la motocicleta siguió su trayecto impactándose contra ella, tumbándola.

El dolor en su cadera al caer fue demasiado fuerte, pero no se comparó con el dolor al sentir algo incrustándosele en la pierna derecha. Su grito de dolor se ahogó entre el caos. El cuerpo le temblaba, presa del miedo y dolor. Se arrodillo con manos y rodillas en el suelo; los pedazos de cristal roto lastimaban sus manos haciéndole cortes pequeños pero con dolor agudo, mientras otro de tamaño considerable hacia sangrar su pierna. Sin pensar mucho lo saco, haciendo brotar inmediatamente la sangre.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba, alzo la cabeza horrorizada; esas cosas que la perseguían ya la habían alcanzado.

Pero lejos de ser lo que esperaba, se encontró con unos ojos azules, pertenecientes a un chico rubio el cual la miraba confundido y sorprendido a la misma vez.

Cuando recordó que estaba huyendo, le grito que corriera; aunque fue más un murmullo, la chica no espero respuesta u acción alguna y sin más corrió/cojeo hacia el otro extremo de la calle.

Volteo a verificar que el rubio le hubiese hecho caso, cuando lo miro montado en su moto; se alivió. Al menos había salvado una vida.

_Aunque no fuera la de ella._

El dolor en la pierna la quería hacer llorar y corrió tanto como su cuerpo le permitió. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y no necesitaba ser médico para saber que en algún punto terminaría desmayada; su vista se hizo nebulosa y los sonidos a penas y si llegaban a ella. Tanto su respiración y latidos de corazón eran rápidos. Su condición en ese momento era, de verdad, malísima.

Sintió un fuerte jalón en el brazo derecho. Poco después estaba sobre algo cálido y suave.

— ¡Agárrate fuerte!—escucho como le ordenaba una grave voz, como pudo abrió los ojos. Lo que alcanzo a divisar solo fue un cuello bronceado y algunos mechones de cabello rubio.

Con esfuerzo rodeo el cuello con una mano, mientras que la libre se aferraba a la delgada cintura. Recargo la cabeza en el hombro masculino dejándose desvanecer.

Naruto no pensó mucho en lo que hacía, en cuanto arranco se dirigió hacia se había perdido la chiquilla pelinegra, las criaturas le pisaban los talones. Se acercó a ella lo más que pudo y cuando la alcanzo la jalo del brazo, sentándola en su regazo. Le ordeno que se agarrara bien, ella lo obedeció. Manubrio de tal manera para poder manejar bien y evitar que la chiquilla callera.

Cuando la chica se desmayó, Naruto bajo la mirada hacia la herida en su pierna, aún seguía sangrando a horrores, su idea era parar en algún lugar para poder colocarle un torniquete.

No pudo hacerlo hasta después de cinco minutos. Había encontrado por fin un tramo vacío de carretera, sin coches dando señal de que hubiera gente. Viva tanto muerta.

Detuvo el vehículo de dos ruedas, se acomodó mejor a la chica entre sus brazos y se quitó de la moto. Ésta al no tener en donde apoyarse callo de lleno en el asfalto, con un estruendo de metal.

Si seguía azotándola de esa manera, dudaba que lograra resistir un viaje más.

Olvidándose completamente del tema, cojeo hacia la orilla y coloco a la chica con sumo cuidado sobre el piso.

Llevo sus manos a su cinturón desabrochándolo; una vez se deshizo de él lo coloco en la pierna de la chica.

Lo coloco un poco más arriba de la herida y lo abrocho cuidando no lastimarla más, pero de igual forma lo aseguró con fuerza.

La pelinegra dejo salir un jadeo de dolor y abrió los ojos, Naruto se puso a su altura quitándose la chaqueta de cuero para así poder colocarla debajo de la cabeza de la chica en un intento de almohada. Hinata movió la cabeza confundida.

— ¡Espera! No te muevas—ordeno serio el rubio, Hinata le obedeció mientras Naruto se ponía de pie dejándola sola. El chico se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su motocicleta tumbada en el piso, la levanto asegurándose de que no volviera a caer. La mochila que siempre llevaba a un costado de la moto estaba intacta; rebusco en ella esperando encontrar algo de ayuda.

Era su jodido día de suerte; encontró una botella de agua y una camisa usada. Tomo ambas cosas y se acercó a la chica.

—Esto dolerá—advirtió el rubio, vacío un poco del líquido en la herida de la pelinegra. Hinata mordió su labio evitando chillar de dolor. Cuando logro enjuagar la herida coloco la camisa alrededor de la pierna, tapando delicadamente la herida de esta forma coloco el cinturón sobre la misma como soporte.

El chico se limpió el sudor de la frente ¿Quién iba a decir que Naruto se convertiría en maldito paramédico?

Volteo a ver a la chiquilla a los ojos, esta le devolvió la mirada con una de agradecimiento.

Su vista reparo en los carnosos labios de la joven y tan pronto fue consiente de ese cosquilleo en su estómago aparto la mirada, se distrajo ayudando a la chica a sentarse y recargándola en su pecho. Por otra parte Hinata se mareo un poco por el movimiento.

—Bebe un poco—ofreció llevando la botella a la reseca boca femenina que recibió gustosa.

Hinata dejo mitad del frio líquido para el muchacho que la salvo.

—Bebe tu tam…bien—susurro apenas. Naruto la miro y ella le dio a entender que todo estaba bien, ya no necesitaba más de lo que había bebido, Naruto asintió y bebió. El agua se terminó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, mas no dijo nada.

—Bien, es hora de irnos—declaro con la chica aun entre sus brazos. Hinata asintió.

Naruto volvió a ponerse la chaqueta tratando de no mover tanto a la pelinegra.

La joven por su parte se movió dispuesta a levantarse, pero no logro hacer mucho cuando Naruto la levanto de nueva cuenta en sus brazos.

Hinata aun con la falta de sangre en sus venas logro crear un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sentía la presión que hacían los bronceados dígitos; unos un poco más debajo de la herida en su pierna tocando directamente la piel. Mientras los otros debajo de sus costillas, se enterraban un poco en la carne debido a la presión, pero no la molestaban ni mucho menos.

—Gra-cias—susurro, Naruto bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los de la joven, le regalo una bonita sonrisa mostrando los blancos dientes.

—No es nada bonita—declaro como si nada. Aquel apodo la hizo sonrojar más.

El chico la acomodo mejor y se subió a la moto, dejando nuevamente a la chica en su regazo. Hinata repitió la acción con sus brazos y recargo inocente la cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Naruto se removió incomodo a causa de la descarga eléctrica que recorrió descaradamente su cuerpo al sentir los finos dedos tocar su sensible piel, la nariz en su cuello acompañada de la cálida respiración lo pusieron nervioso.

Que estuviera sentada en su _regazo _tampoco ayudaba.

Pero no era como que la iba a sentar detrás de él, aún estaba débil y no se arriesgaría a que se le callera a medio camino.

—Bien. ¡Vámonos!—declaro arrancando la moto y partiendo.

Hinata no pregunto a donde la llevaría, había salvado su vida. Sin querer ya comenzaba a confiar en el rubio.

Aquel chico era confiable, era más grande que ella, suponía unos cinco años a lo mucho. Le había ayudado con su herida con demasiado profesionalismo.

Tan solo sentía unas cuantas punzadas de dolor, pero ya no dolía como al principio; la tela de la camisa y el agarre del cinturón eran aliviadores.

Se sentía avergonzada y su corazón latía a toda velocidad por estar sentada en el regazo del rubio. Estaba tan pegada a él, que se sentía inquieta.

No se podía negar que era reconfortante estar entre esos cálidos brazos. La hacían sentir protegida.

_Continuara…_

_¡Hola! Bueno sé que es cortita, pero bueno. Esta vez hay NaruHina :3 OH Dios! Me parecen tan tiernos 7u7._

_Bueno nos leemos en la actualización. _

_¡Saludos!_


	6. Llorando a la muerte

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen :(. Ya saben son de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi total autoria._**

**_¡Disfrútenlo leyendo, que yo lo hice al escribirlo!_**

**_TEMPTING DEATH_**

**_._**

**_ZafiroSxS'n_**

**_._**

Sakura se tomó su tiempo en subir las escaleras, tanto como quitarse la ropa sucia. Le dolía horrores el cuerpo, por no hablar de la cabeza; aun llegaba a marearse si se movía mucho.

El ardor en las heridas por culpa del agua caliente, quedo en segundo plano cuando sintió el placer de como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban y aliviaban un poco la incomodidad de tenerlos agarrotados.

No se enteró de cuando había comenzado a llorar hasta que un inevitable sollozo se escapó de sus labios, estaba segura que no lloraba debido al dolor físico, aunque se merecía ese privilegio.

Pero aquel dolor quedaba en segundo plano, porque el dolor en su corazón era aún más penetrante y difícil de sanar. Ni siquiera podía _sobarse_.

Recordó a Sora. _Su Sora._

Por supuesto que agradecía el hecho de que aquel _desconocido_ le salvara la vida, pero el sentimiento de querer estar muerta comenzaba a reinar su deshecho corazón.

Se encontraba en la casa de Sasuke el cual era muy amable, pero que a pesar de ello; su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle que era un desconocido aun así. Sin olvidar el horror de sentirse sola.

Extrañaba a Sora y quería estar con él. No con Sasuke.

Confiaba en el muchacho. _¿Quién no lo haría? _Después de arriesgar su vida para salvar la tuya. Pero era extraño, porque ella no podía aferrarse a él en busca de consuelo. Él no la abrazaría y le diría que todo estará bien cuando ella esté a punto de caer en la locura.

Porque son dos míseros _extraños_, no hay lazo que los una de alguna manera.

Lo que menos quiere es ser una carga para él, ni llevarlo a la muerte solo porque el deseo de vivir ya no llega a ella.

—_V-vive por mi Sakura—_

Recordó la petición de Sora pareciéndole por demás egoísta. Por qué le había pedido aquello si él no iba a estar con ella.

El frio líquido en su cuerpo, la saco de sus pensamientos, se metió tanto en sus pensamientos al punto de que el agua caliente dejara de fluir. Cerró las llaves y ahora tardo menos en vestirse y se deshizo de las prendas innecesarias en su vestimenta como las medias rotas y la sucia bata de hospital tirándolos al pequeño bote de basura en el baño.

Por inercia volteo hacia las escaleras de metal, la parte de abajo estaba demasiado silenciosa _ ¿Ya no estaba Sasuke? _Rápidamente se terminó de colocar la gasa en su cabeza y seco un poco el cabello con la única toalla que encontró.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde dejo al muchacho la última vez, encontrándola vacía.

No reparo en el bulto movible en el sillón, hasta que estuvo completamente frente a él. Era Sasuke, estaba desparramado en el sillón, la cabeza completamente hacia atrás recargándola en el respaldo del sillón; las largas piernas reposadas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. El mapa y marcador con el que estaba trabajando cuando Sakura se subió, ahora estaban sobre el regazo masculino.

La pelirosa se acercó sigilosamente hacia Sasuke para quitar el molesto papel sobre él.

Cuando se acercó para retirarlo, un rose a penas en su pierna la hizo dar un salto hacia atrás. Miro a Sasuke, el cual seguía inerte de todo.

Había sido su culpa por no fijarse en el brazo del chico que estaba en el reposabrazos y de la cual su mano colgaba de la esquina. Soltó un suspiro sin saber por qué. Se obligó a calmar aquella (agradable) sensación. Volvió a acerarse, esta vez cuidando no volver a tocar la mano del chico con su muslo, quito el papel echándole una mirada curiosa, sin darle mucha importancia doblo el papel y lo coloco en la mesita de centro.

Cuando volvió a reincorporarse reparo en el rostro del chico, había unas pequeñas marcas negras debajo de sus ojos. Se preguntaba si tal vez había dormido. Seguramente no.

Una fina ráfaga de aire-de quien sabe dónde- llego provocando que un mechón azabache volara hacia el rostro del moreno, más específicamente hacia la mayor parte de sus labios.

Inconsciente la pelirosa llevo una mano al rostro pasivo del chico quitando el mechón y por lógica rosando suavemente los labios masculinos. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se congelo en su lugar, sin retirar los dedos más que unos milímetros de los labios ajenos. Los dedos de pronto le picaban por las ansias de volver a sentir la suavidad de esos labios.

_¿Por qué demonios no te mueves?_

Pensó y sin recibir respuesta alguna salió de trance y asustada de ese sentimiento alejo la mano temblorosa. Se dijo que era por culpa del frio. No más. Fue ahí donde reparo en el origen del mismo, la ventana estaba abierta.

Aturdida aún se alejó de aquella incómoda situación y se acercó a la ventana dispuesta a cerrarla.

—No la cierres—

La profunda voz la hizo dar un saltito debido al susto y se aterro _¿Qué no estaba dormido? _Su rostro palideció y en cuestión de segundos se sonrojo a una velocidad extrema y ya no le molesto tanto el aire frio.

—L-lo siento. No quería despertarte—declaro, aun sin mirar al chico a los ojos.

—Hmmm!—

Sakura se sintió confundida _¿Cómo debía interpretar eso?_

Algo como; _"Si es tu culpa, ¡arrepiéntete!" o algo como "En realidad no estaba dormido y se lo que trataste de hacer" [inserte cara coqueta (_¿_)] o "¡Aprovechada!"._

Pero no dijo nada y agradecía que el chico tampoco; aun si no quitaba el hecho de sentirse muy abochornada. No entendía, porque tampoco había hecho gran cosa. Tan solo un impulso tonto.

_¡Joder! Solo trato de que el chico no se comiera su propio cabello y ¿Por qué hacía tanto maldito drama? ¡Él ni siquiera había dicho nada!_

La voz de Sasuke la saco de su dilema interno, aunque no proceso lo que dijo. Volteo a mirarlo.

— ¿Uhmm?—

—Pregunte—suspiro— ¿Cómo te sientes?—volvió a preguntar un poco exasperado.

—Ah…uhm…yo—balbuceo torpemente sintiéndose estúpida. Sasuke hizo una casi sonrisa, y aunque supo ocultarla bien, no pudo hacer nada con la mirada divertida.

Sakura aclaro su garganta.

—Estoy mejor—declaro rápidamente antes de parecer más tonta.

—solo es el odioso dolor de cabeza—agrego.

— ¿Ya no estas mareada o algo así?—insistió — ¿crees estar lista para partir mañana?—

—Sí, estoy bien—declaro la pelirosa con una sonrisa. Sasuke le mando una mirada sospechosa y Sakura rodo los ojos.

— ¡Soy un jodido doctor de acuerdo! Se perfectamente cuando alguien está en condiciones de salir a correr por ahí—declaro, sorprendiendo a Sasuke por la nueva información.

Sakura se acercó a él y se sorprendió por su repentino sentido del humor pensando que lo había dejado en algún lugar lejano a ella.

—Bien. Entonces dormiré un poco—informo acomodándose en el corto sofá.

—Ve a dormir arriba—Sasuke la miro—Yo ya dormí lo suficiente, así que sería un desperdicio que se quedara vacía—

Sasuke asintió y en cuanto el pelinegro desapareció por las escaleras, Sakura dejo salir (el cual no sabía porque había retenido) aire de sus pulmones. Se dejó caer en el sofá en el que Sasuke había estado minutos antes.

Pudo sentir la calidez que aun guardaba debido al cuerpo del chico y sin sentir se acurruco contra él. A pesar que había dicho que había dormido suficiente el sueño no se hizo esperar en ella haciéndola dormir profundo nuevamente.

Jueves 20 de Noviembre

14:39 P.M

Sinceramente estaba un poco sorprendido, solo un poco. A decir verdad Itachi podía hacer todo aquello; incluso más. Su inteligencia, a plena vista, no era en balde.

Había llegado cerca de cinco minutos y lo que veía al pasar entre toda esa gente lo sorprendía. El moreno había logrado crear un refugio en los terrenos (donde se encontraba una enorme finca) de los difuntos padres de los hermanos Uchiha, en menos de un día.

Carpas militares o todo aquello que sirviera como un techo en donde dormir, repartidos por todo el lugar; en algunas partes había agua y comida, en otras armamento. Obviamente alejado de las personas civiles.

Soldados y personas civiles contando; mujeres, niños y ancianos que andaban por todo el lugar. Hombres civiles ayudando en lo que podían; soldados y policías colocados en los puntos estratégicos del lugar.

—E-esto…es increíble—la suave vos de la chica que traía entre sus brazos lo saco de su asombro, la miro por un segundo para luego subir su mirada, buscando a una persona en específico.

Alcanzo a vislumbrar al causante de aquello, el ceño fruncido en sus facciones mientras hablaba con un hombre mayor.

— ¡Itachi!—grito sobre el murmullo de la gente para llamar la atención del pelinegro.

Hinata sonrió ante lo infantil que sonó aquel grito, como si viera a un hermano mayor después de mucho tiempo. Aun la llevaba en brazos y aunque por más que le insistió que estaba perfectamente para poder caminar por ella misma, el negó frenéticamente y no la soltó y sin más termino resignándose.

Itachi lo miro confundido, pero en cuanto lo reconoció; sonrió y se acercó rápidamente a él. Al percatarse de la chica herida en los brazos ajenos, llamo a uno de los chicos que se había ofrecido como enfermero.

— ¡Naruto!—

Exclamo y su mirada se pasó a la chica y luego al muchacho detrás de él.

—Ayúdalo y lleva a la chica para que la atiendan—ordeno.

El chico acato la orden de inmediato acercándose a Naruto. Le quito a la chica de los brazos tan rápido que en un impulso dio un paso al frente con todo el propósito de arrebatársela de los brazos.

Al darse cuenta de sus actos se puso rígido y volvió a su lugar. Hinata le dio una mirada asustada la cual aplaco con una sonrisa de aprobación.

Ella necesitaba que la atendieran debidamente. El chico se alejó con Hinata.

Naruto volteo a ver a Itachi notando que la sonrisa en su rostro se había esfumado.

— ¿Y Sasuke?—el tono tintado de miedo no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

Aquí venia el sermón y bueno, quien sabe talvez un golpe de furia (?)

—Bueno…él—balbuceo rascándose la nuca—él…se quedó—soltó sin poder decir más. Tampoco era como que supiera mucho. La cara pasiva de Itachi se descompuso.

— ¿Cómo que se quedó?—confundido se acercó más a Naruto.

—No me digas que él…—

Pedía a aquel Dios, si es que existía alguno, que no afirmara sus sospechas.

— ¡Humm!...—

Los balbuceos estúpidos de Naruto tampoco ayudaban a darle respuestas.

— ¡Joder! Solo dime si o no—grito exasperado. Naruto dio un brinco por el repentino grito masculino.

— ¡No! El no murió—declaro—al menos no desde la última vez que lo vi—aquello lo dijo en un sordo susurro, que por supuesto Itachi alcanzo a escuchar.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está?—

—Mira, el solo arranco su moto y se alejó de mí. Mo me dijo a dónde demonios iría, solo que iba a llegar después de mi—informo.

La incredulidad y las ganas de matar a alguien no se hicieron esperar en el rostro del pelinegro.

—Sé que es increíble, pero es verdad. Tampoco se más de lo que te he dicho, solo que no salieras a buscarlo—repitió la misma acción que antes al decir esta última frase y atento a cualquier movimiento por parte del contrario.

— ¿Sabes que no tiene ni mierda de lógica lo que me estás diciendo?—gruño.

— ¡Ya lo sé!—

—Así que no voy a esperar a que el otro idiota se digne a regresar—declaro furioso por las acciones malcriadas de su estúpido hermano.

— ¡Espera!—Naruto se acercó cojeando alarmado hacia él y lo tomo del brazo.

— ¡Suéltame!—ordeno fríamente. Naruto trago grueso pero no titubeo.

—Tienes que darle el derecho de hacer o cumplir…su objetivo—

_Sasuke tendrá que hacer algo realmente bueno por él_. Enfrentarse de esa manera a su furioso hermano no era tan sencillo.

—Sasuke sabe lo que hace. Y aunque nosotros no…debes confiar en él. Si dijo que regresaría, ten por seguro que lo hará—insistió.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios mejor de lo que esperaba y al parecer doblego un poco la determinación de Itachi por ir a buscar a aquel _loco._

—Además si te vas. ¿Quién cuidara de toda esta gente?—cambio de tema. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

Itachi le devolvió el gesto, Naruto tenía razón debía de confiar en Sasuke.

—Para eso te tengo a ti—declaro.

La sonrisa del rubio se esfumo.

—Esta vez no Itachi—

Aún estaba presente el hecho de horas antes, donde había abandonado sin piedad alguna a gente inocente cuando seguramente pudo haber hecho algo, lo mínimo. Aunque Sasuke le dijera lo contrario. Sinceramente ya no creía en su integridad como persona. Itachi lo noto.

— Vamos a dentro para poder hablar—pidió. Naruto asintió y ambos se perdieron dentro de la enorme finca.

Itachi le había explicado a grandes rasgos todo el suceso. Todo indicaba que había sido una arma biológica siendo la causante de todo aquello, un acto de terrorismo como él lo denomino. Un grupo de individuos atacaron la frontera de Iraq. Todo se había llevado a cabo tan descuidadamente que el virus se había esparcido por la gran mayoría de pises del medio oriente para poco después llegar a todo el mundo.

Y aunque se había reportado de un ataque terrorista como tal, aún era una sospecha.

También se hablaba de una enfermedad que había mutado de manera espantosa cerca de los límites de Libia y Egipto.

Las alarmas sobe una epidemia corrieron a la velocidad por todos los gobiernos, pero no fue tan rápida como el virus como tal. Todas las potencias mundiales estaban trabajando en hacer algo al respecto, pero aun así las pérdidas materiales, morales y sobre todo humanas fueron catastróficas. Logrando romper el sistema.

Le comento con furia como algunos de los empresarios, gobernante y gente importante (incluyendo al ejercito) habían planeado la huida a uno de los refugios- creados para cualquier situación del nivel en el cual estaban viviendo en esos momentos- seguros para ellos y alguna de su familia.

El general al mando de Itachi le ofreció un lugar en la lista para él y su hermano, asegurándole que lo hacía por la vieja amistad con sus padres. Mientras oficiales de bajo rango sin saberlo, abrían el paso para su huida.

El moreno lo rechazo, no porque le faltaran ganas o incluso por querer salvar a su hermano e Ino de aquel monstruoso fenómeno.

Pero sus padres siempre le inculcaron ser solidario y anteponer su propio bienestar por el de los demás. Él era un ser altruista y por lo tanto no desertaría de su deber, así debiera sacrificarse a él, su hermano e incluso a el amor de su vida.

Algunos de sus compañeros concluyeron en la idea, por lo tanto pudieron organizarse y moverse más rápido de lo que pensó y lograr crear aquella defensa para refugiar a personas. No fue nada fácil, pero no imposible.

La admiración de Naruto hacia Itachi incremento, y se sintió más miserable de lo que ya lo hacía. Itachi lo noto y lo obligo a que hablara sobre ello. Él le explico la situación que vivió horas antes, y como todo un hermano mayor (aunque no de sangre) lo hizo sentir mejor y rápidamente le dio una _misión _para que ayudara a la gente de ahí y pudiera pagar su pena injustificada (según Itachi).

Naruto acepto contento, si al menos podía ser de ayuda ahí y ayudar a quitarse ese horrendo pesar en sus hombros y corazón.

Jueves 20 de noviembre

20:34 P.M

Hinata llevaba cerca de tres horas sin saber qué hacer en aquella carpa en la que la habían dejado. Cuando llego a la enfermería, rápidamente la atendieron y se sintió mucho mejor.

Inconsciente llevo sus manos a la venda en su pierna. Le habían proporcionado algunos puntos en el corte de su piel, y aunque trato de ayudar en algo después de eso simplemente se lo impidieron, mandándola de inmediato a aquel lugar sentía mucho mejor físicamente hablando, aunque no hacía de menos-ni por tantito- la ayuda que antes le había dado el rubio.

Lo extrañaba terriblemente, sin saber por qué. Tal vez si lo sabía, extrañaba aquellos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que la habían calentado y soportado mientras ella estaba débil; o puede que también el aroma masculino que no salía de sus recuerdos la hacía extrañarlo más.

Desde que la alejaron de él no lo había vuelto a ver y aunque quería salir a buscarlo, tampoco sabía por dónde hacerlo ni si sería correcto. O si él quería verle.

Aun no sabía su nombre y quería terriblemente mucho averiguarlo, también la idea de darle las gracias apropiadamente ahora que estaba más lucida.

Apretó el borde de la manta de la cama con frustración.

Escucho como la lona de la carpa era alzada, la lánguida luz entro y ella alzo el rostro para averiguar de quien se trataba.

El corazón brinco dentro de su pecho en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los azules del rubio frente a ella.

Naruto le sonrió y sinceramente odio la idea de que no lo pudiera ver más.

—Hola…—

Se acercó a ella y la chica se puso de pie para encontrarlo, no avanzo mucho cuando ya lo tuvo de frente.

—H-hola—dijo ella.

Naruto sonrió con ternura, le alegraba verla de nuevo.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?—pregunto sin romper el contacto visual.

—Yo…umm…si—balbuceo. Quería declararle que no lo había estado hasta hace apenas unos segundos. Pero su timidez no la dejo.

—Me alegro—

Siendo guiado por un impulso llevo su mano a la mejilla de la chica acariciando la suave piel. Hinata cerró los ojos ante el delicioso sentimiento de ser tocada por él.

Naruto estuvo tentado, _¡Joder! Mucho _a acercarse y deshacer la distancia entre ellos para besar los labios femeninos.

—Estas menos pálida—declaro al tiempo que controlaba su temperamento y alejaba su mano del rostro de Hinata. Ella por su parte abrió los ojos al dejar se sentir su calidez.

—Me…dieron un poco de comida—informo.

La pelinegrase sentó no soportando mas solo cargar su peso con un pie, Naruto la imito y se sentó instalándose un silencio incómodo.

La chica quería preguntar su nombre pero no sabía cómo iniciar.

— ¡Gracias!—dijo por fin tratando de comenzar por algo. Naruto la miro.

—No me agradezcas, además fui en parte el causante de la herida en tu pierna—agrego. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¡No!—casi grito—tu no tuviste la culpa, al contrario sin tu ayuda seguramente yo estaría muerta…o peor. No te culpes por favor—

La timidez había abandonado a la pelinegra tanto fue así que le devolvió el gesto con la mano en la mejilla del sorprendido muchacho como él había hecho con ella.

Naruto se tensó un poco, pero después se relajó y cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza hacia el toque de la suave mano y cerró los ojos.

No sabía que le pasaba con esa niña. Era tan bonita y tierna, solo tenía deseos de protegerla, de abrazarla, incluso de besarla y de tenerla de otra manera.

Abrió los ojos ante ese pensamiento y alejo delicadamente la mano de la chica. Tenía que dejar de pensar así, ella seguramente ni siquiera pensaba de aquella forma.

—No me has dicho tu nombre—aclaro su garganta cambiando de tema.

Hinata bajo la mirada decepcionada por la repentina lejanía que impuso el rubio.

—Hinata—dijo sin más.

Se había dado una idea totalmente equivocada al ver como reacciono el chico ante su caricia.

—Yo soy Naruto—informo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

El corazón de Hinata sufrió y dolió ahora aún más por el rechazo. Era tan guapo, amable y lindo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno. Ya es tarde—

Hinata comprendió de inmediato y quería que se quedara más tiempo, pero no podía pedirle que se quedara ahí con ella.

— ¡Ven vámonos!—la orden saco de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.

— ¿Eh?

Naruto sonrió.

—No puedo dejarte aquí—le dio una repasada a la carpa y al incomodo catre.

—Te quedaras conmigo—agrego.

Hinata se sonrojo y de inmediato Naruto comprendió el doble sentido que sin querer, se habían escuchado sus palabras.

—Digo. En tu habitación…pero conmigo…digo en la casa, separados—hablo torpemente.

Hinata rio.

—De acuerdo—susurro, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y aunque su mano dudo un poco termino decidiéndose y la deslizo a penas sobre la de Hinata hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

Ninguno dijo nada apretando el agarre en su unión mientras el rubio la dirigía fuera de aquella fría carpa. Hinata no quería pensar mucho en lo que sucedía para no hacerse ideas erróneas. Pero lo que era un hecho es que, jamás se había sentido tan relajada, cómoda y protegida con ningún chico, con nadie más bien.

Se había acostumbrado a encerrarse en sí misma, siempre había estado sola y aunque tuvo amigos, realmente nunca se sintió integrada a ellos. Que ahora se sintiera tan bien con un desconocido, así de la nada. Era realmente fascinante. No sabía cómo reaccionar, por más que su mente le gritara que no, su corazón se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas con Naruto.

_Si existía un Dios. ¡Que bajara y le ayudara a parar aquello!_

_Continuara..._

_~Nota de autor~_

_Bueno. Ya se! Tarde un mes, matenme jajaja. Espero que lo disfruten. _

_XOXO_

_Nos leemos en la actualización. _


End file.
